Psychedelic with Blue and Pink
by zombiecupcake'eats-you
Summary: This is out of theme of the real story and has the characters as noises. Neku nearly dies, and then wakes up in a whole new place. This will be JoshuaxNeku, so be warned. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

-Author's Note-

Hi everybody, I've been having this story go through my mind for a while now, but I don't think that I'm any good with lemons. I'll try in the next chapie though! So anyway this is a story with Neku and he is a Psychedelic fox! Read if you want, remember I'm not making youuuuuuuuu lol, enjoy I guess.

I don't own twewy, but I do own my mind!

-End-

*huff huff*

Trying to regain his breathe, the young boy swam towards the shore slowly. Nearly drowning sure puts a damper on life, yo.

Not really a life worth living, but better than death *shiver* and being in the underworld, again.

Neku bristled, trying to get the water out of his fur. Being half human, and …well psychedelic fox can be weird. A psycodilic fox is a fox mystic, with nine tails and immersive power. Neku didn't think he was all that, no he could be quiet humble at times, but its better to just not to speak to others.

Not seeing the burning eyes watching him, Neku slowly striped.

Everything on him was so wet, it had almost sent him tumbling back down into the water, to his watery grave. Tearing the last of his clothes off, he basked in his skin.

'So cold.' Neku muttered, making a warm light, brushing it all over himself, feeling much better than before.

The eyes smirched, this was just too easy. Then Neku turned.

(Beautiful, so nice…..and soon mine.)

Still chilled to the bone, but better than in those wet clothes, Neku made a nest, and laid down tired. If he had known what was going to happen next, he wouldn't be so at peace.

-LINE-

Sensing that the boy was almost asleep, Joshua slowly crept closer to him.

'Beautiful.' Joshua giggled, lightly running his hands into Neku's hair. 'Wake up pretty uke, and let's have some fun.'

In response, Neku moved closer to him, moaning slightly.

(This is way to easy.)

Trailing his hands down, Joshua picked Neku up, calling forth a portal and taking him though….to where?

-LINE-

Hey I'm back down here, I know that this is short and pretty weird, but I hate computers. I believe that most of my chapters with be between 200 to 500 words, this being the perfect in between! And also please if you want to be negative in a comment, that's fine, just tell me what's wrong with it, and what might need to be fixed in the future. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

*Author's Note*

Hi I'm back again, and this is the continuation of my story enjoy.

And also I do not own any of the twewy characters, or vocaloidist.

-LINE-

(Where…..where am I?)

Neku sat up slowly, stretching like a cat. The covers around him drifted from his form revealing his current state of nudeness.

'Hello? Anybody there?' He said looking around swishing his tails behind him, getting up on his knees.

A giggle erupted across the room, a form silkily moving through the shadows. The state of the room was quite gloomy; a mystery to where he was anyway, and who was in it with him.

'Ummmm hello, you know where I am?' Neku said moving his hand towards the shadows.

The giggles became louder, and finally a grotesque form presented itself to him;or forms to be more precise. Two young blond children with sickly smiles plastered on their faces, stepped toward him their hands twined together, and showing what type of noises they were: Grindcore Minks. The movement of their tails, were quiet taunting.

'Hello my liege, I'm Rin, and this is my brother Len.' The girl giggled, swiftly moving to the closet grabbing some underwear out.

Blushing, Neku grabbed at them saying, 'T-thanks I'm Neku.'

'We know who you are; the master says not to mess with you….much that is.' Len said, pulling out a cell phone. 'This is for you.'

He grabbed the phone handed to him, rolling it though his hands. 'Okay so who's your master and where am I?'

Rin laughed grabbing at his cheeks, 'You're so cute. No wonder the master chose you!'

'Who's your master.' Neku muttered as she mushed his cheeks around.

'None of your concern, you should be grateful he even wants you.' Len said, petting at Neku's ears. 'Hmmmm well it's not every day that we get a new toy to play with anymore. Usually he gets them before he comes home. But I guess you're special Neku.'

'S-s-stop that, it tickles!' he moaned, trying to scoot away from them.

'Ooooooh Len we found his ticklish spot!'

'Yes we did sister.' Len said before they jumped him tickling everywhere.

Neku dropped the cell phone from his hand, trying to get away from the devious hands. Seeing no backing out of this one he gave in to the tickling.

Joyful screams could be heard from all around the castle, alerting the master. The Grindcore minks, nor the Psychedelic fox heard the door open over the laughter. But a swishing was made and the twins were thrown down quiet harshly, freeing Neku.

'What the hell were you doing?' Whispered the man powerfully, coming through the door.

Giggling insanely Rin replied, 'Having some fun. I mean look have you never seen a happier face than his before?' Grabbing Neku, she turned him to finally see the so called "master."

Standing before him was a youngish boy; maybe two or so years older than himself. With hair of wavy, silvery hair and a smirch that seemed to be encrusted to his face. He was wearing a rather nice shirt with an array of buttons going down to some form fitting pants. Then he noticed the guy's form…..a psychedelic fox like himself; death would surely come of this that, or either lots and lots of pain, most likely on his part.

Hands were moved forward, and Neku felt himself being pulled to look the guy in the eye.

'Yes he does look happy, good work minks, you can keep doing what you were. I'll be out getting dinner for my mate here-'

Responding voices cancelled the rest of the sentence as the attendances of the room protested the query.

'What more tickling?' Gasped Neku.

'You're going out again?' Whined Rin.

'He's you're mate?' Len hissed, 'That pathetic creature?'

Time stood still. The one thing that seemed to rebound through all their minds was the mate thing…..then the insult sank in.

A smack was heard, and a distant thud; Neku had cleanly hit Len enough that he had sailed down the hall, hitting the wall.

Gasping, Rin ran to her brother, 'Len you meanie, you deserved that!' Dragging could be heard as the two minks left.

Now only the master and Neku were in the room.

What was running through Neku's mind can possibly be interrupted like this: OH MY FUCKING GLOB….. and many other things of this concern.

The master rubbed at Neku's cheek, then cupped his face.

'What the HELL are you doing?' Neku blurted out trying to hit, his hand away.

'Just looking, hey you think our kits will look cute?'

'Kits? Umm I must be missing something or you're a chick.' He retorted, gnawing at his bottom lip.

Then the master brushed his lips closer to Neku, barely an inch away from his own. Time seemed to stand still as Neku's mind went into overdrive. What the hell was going on? A fierce blush brightened up his face and he moistened his lips watching the other man.

The master backed away slowly still touching Neku but only his hand now, cuddling it slightly, 'If you keep looking so beautiful and fuckable my pretty uke, I won't be able to control myself.' Chuckles broke from his lips at the last statement.

Unconsciously Neku clutched at his heart a bit….it was beating too fast. 'What the hell is a uke? And on another note who the hell are you?' he accused pointing his finger at him, trying to slowly get away. The feelings this guy was making him feel were so different. This was a guy in front of him, he shouldn't be liking him! Gammit, this was the person who bloody took him from…..oh gawd where am I now? Where was I?

All the questions bounced around inside Neku's head, so much that he couldn't even hear what the guy was saying. Gawd make it stop!

Holding his head Neku fell down slowly, feeling a wetness escape from his eyes. 'It hurts.' He murmured before the darkness over came his thoughts.

-LINE-

'Oh Neku.' The master said being oddly gentle as he set Neku back on the bed, holding him loosely in his arms. 'It'll be okay, Joshua's got you.' Lightly kissing his head deciding that laying here with his new mate was the best thing to do for now. At least until he woke up, then the fun would start.

Chu chu chu

-LINE-

Hello again, and no I couldn't make this a lemon yet *sigh* it just doesn't seem right yet. Also I'm no good at * blanch* smexy part. Good news is that this in now well over 1,000 words! Woo hoo! I can't believe I did it, but then again the good part isn't even here yet *smirks evilly* bai bai!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note **

I would like to dedicate this to Milaya Milen Zeal and Silver Phantom 13 for they are the ones who actually commented on my stuff and made me happy on such a depressing day. In all I'm going to tell y'all who read this what happened since the last time I posted a chapter. Plain and simple I lost my most prized objects/babies. One my mother went and had little kiddies play with my ps2 and they broke it (sad face) and i had to get a new one/slightly used from gamestop cause i need my gaming time. Another thing that kept this story on hold is that my cruzer was stolen and had all my homework and stories on it! But now it's back so now I'm a little bit happy yeah!~ so now to jump down from my soap opera box, I will tell you my mistakes of this fanfic, I have lied to you! I'm sorry, I did my research for the next chapters, and the psycodilic fox actually has 1 TAILS! A prog fox is their true name, but because I've lied, I feel like I had to tell y'all this okay? So nope I will not change their forms or names, cause they are perfect as they are, and psychedelic sounds soooooo much cooler than prog eck! So anyway thank you for viewing my fanfic and enjoy!

**Warning:** What you are about to experiecne has been made by a yaoi fan girl, who has a thirst for joshuaxneku. If you don't like it please do not read and be mean! Thanks, and I do not own The World Ends With You because apparently somebody already beat me to the punch! (just kidding as you can tell)

-Line-

Sound started to pile through into Neku's mind.

'Lookie here Rin, seems like the master and him are being so cute and cluddly.'

(Ugh, where is that noise coming from? I just want to sleep on my nice warm pillow.)

'Ahhhh Len we can use these pictures for my yaoi collection!' chued somebody softly.

'Or more like blackmail.' whispered a voice evilly .

(Gosh would these voices just shut up….)

Neku buried his head against the warm pillow….then his eyes shot open. He wasn't lying on a pillow, and his arms weren't around one either. Trailing his eyes up, his nose brushed up against a chest, and he saw he was cuddling up to the master.

*click* *click*

Neku struggled to try to get out of the offending arms he was in, so that he could see where the noise was coming from. Unfortunately Joshua had different ideas entirely, even within his sleep. The arms around Neku enveloped him hugging softly.

Now if only Neku wouldn't be so bull headed and lie still.

'Neku lighten up, get jiggy with him already. Smooch smooch, I need some yaoi!'

That voice, 'Rin?' Neku questioned slowly listening to her and lying still again.

'Well duh! Now why don't you be a good uke and kiss the master already. I bet he's dreaming about you from the evidence of his hard-on~' She sang, clicking her camera.

'W-what?' Neku stuttered finally knowing what exactly had been poking him in the stomach. It felt…kinda good.

'Dude just appeal to my sis and give her some pics for her yaoi fest. She needs something to at least compete with the trio of kairi, namine, and xion. Hell they see more action then if we just went to a mega convention of yaoi.' Len jumped up on the bed. 'What might make it even better for everything, is if it seemed to be a three some was happening.'

Len came up behind Neku, rubbing his front against his back.

'Oh em geeee! That's perfect Len! Now if only everybody was unclothed….'She smirked at her statement, snapping dozens of photos.

'Oh please kill me…' Neku muttered burying his head against Josh opting out of even going near the mink. Then the worst thing happened, Josh started talking in his sleep. Good thing for Rin all of this was being recorded.

'Oh Neku, not there..' Josh purred in his sleep.

Panicking at all the things that was happening around him, Neku became breathless. And when he becomes breathless he hyperventilates …then come the hiccups.

You see some aspects of Neku's powers come automatically, while others pop out at the weirdest of times. Like now with hiccups. And hiccups cause him to teleport to just about anywhere within eye sight.

So one minute he was being molested by two guys next he was spiraled on the floor. Hiccups bounced off of him, and the rooms occupants were appalled. At least the ones who were awake!

Between hiccups Neku escaped the room running and teleporting every few seconds down the hall. Really he didn't know where he was going but getting away seemed to be in his best interest.

-LINE-

(Where's Neku?) Josh mused waking up from his slumber….it was a mystery how he even slept through all the noise from before. Now he had a hard-on, just from sleeping next to Neku….this will be fun.

A little bit across the room the twin minks were making cute noises looking at the camera.

'Rin, Len where's Neku?' Josh demanded sitting up.

Len looked up and giggled. 'Neku, we found out, can teleport but only when scared or has the hiccups.' A grin widened on Len's face. 'He ran off hiccupping down towards the kitchens.'

'Teleport? Well psycodilic foxes do have weird powers I guess.' Rin said, looking up. 'All we got is some wind power, amazing singing, and great defense/attack lol since we are the aspects of left and right.'

'Yes and now you have no camera, give it here.'

'Ahhhhhhh but we were going to share! Wouldn't you love to have a million copies of Neku cuddling up to your chest, master?' Rin moaned, sugar coating her way out.

'Hmmmm maybe, now be good already, and rouse the other servants. I need to find Neku, then dinner maybe…or would it be breakfast?' Josh mused walking to the door.

'Either way Joshua you're going to have a hard time getting Neku to fall in love with you. Unless he already likes dicks, especially by the way he was liking it when you two were sleeping. You should totally just eat him already, his powers seem crazy.' Len said staring him in the eyes. 'You don't want him do you? What about us? Just leave him and I'll be more ukey come on!'

Josh looked cooly at Len. 'There is no way of that Len. Esciecally after what you did to me. You're lucky that I think of Rin as a little sister of mine and not toss you out; or better yet eat you.'

Gasping Len looked away from the avending eyes. It was quite true, Len was somewhat of a slut. A man-whore if you will, and never realizing what he was doing, but just doing it. Even with the justification of Joshua's words being true he couldn't go off and kill himself. Him and his sister's souls were tied, allowing them to act together as one unit. Gridcore minks were just as rare as psycodilic foxes, and could never reprodue. The reason being that they live forever, together til one of them either gets murdered, or something like that.

'Oh poor Len, just hug him, say your apologies, and move on!' Rin said, bouncing around on the balls of her feet. 'We all know you messed up but not all of us can toss around love and expect to be all forgiven.' *sigh* 'Besides we need to find Neku before he goes and gets high jacked by one of the other crazy servants.'

'I'll be out you two can go and get him then tie him to the bed why don't you?' Joshua smirked disappearing into a dark portal.

Silence surrounded the twins, then…..

'Man I need to get laid.' Len whinned.

Rin giggled. 'In your dirty perverted dreams yeah.'

'I second that.' He smirked. 'Now let's go get Neku before some of the other weirdo servants get him.'

'Too true.' Rin said skipping out of the room.

So many messed up things were in store for Neku…..unless an escape was in mind….MWAH HAHAHAHAHA!

-Line-

**Down here!**

Yep that's it for now folks see you soon hopefully, man I am crazy with a capitol **K!** hahaha so anyway seriously I have like 3 different ways this could shift and it's hard to choose but I'll try.

Bai Bai for now, and ohhhh I think for every chapter I post I will have a random thing portraying to that day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

Well I was quick in making something cute I believe, I'm introducing some new characters to the line up for future use, like Shiki, Eri, Uzuki, and Koki. Basically no Joshy in this...and that makes me sad. I'm random so screw me if ya want to, but I'm not making you read this.

Now that we are on the same playing field, I would like to thank Silver Phantom13, Milaya Milen Zeal , and mysteriously a person named Nekuxjosh4eva, for commenting on this. Your comments make me smile whenever I look at them, so just think that one little thing to you, leaves a big impact on some body else. And anyway thanks for being wonderful people.

**Warning:**

You get the point hmmm? I no makey the wonderful game of The World Ends With You...(and their' amazing bodies) I'm just borrowing them...on an extended break...(maybe forever more) and besides Neku and Josh like me best so beat that! Oh wow, just kidding there fellows, yeah yaoi is like coffee to me, and i can't have coffee right now...so it's not yaoi really? In this one I mean, sorry. Also I do not own the Vocaloids...there I'm done, I don't think I'll do the copy right, or warning any more kay...it tires me too much.

-LINE-

'Good thing those fucking hiccups went away.' Neku said, harshly breathing through his nose. 'Where the hell am I going anyway?'

The halls stayed silent, not that they could tell the new boy what secrets they held behind these walls of theirs anyway. Doors remained closed to Neku, even after his attempts at opening them. Locked is going to stay locked nothing will change that. Then again why was he there.

(Where is here?)

'Ahhhh,' Neku moaned clutching his head, thinking about this place hurt his head too much. Remembering….remembering what? Had he been here before? ….No maybe not.

Steadying his hand against the wall, Neku started walking again tensely.

'I should head back to the room.' he mused chuckling. 'Hopefully they're all gone. And I didn't exactly dress to go out.'

No he had not, all he was wearing were those underwear that Rin had given him when he had first woke up. To be more specific the 'underwear' were actually some rather comfortable boxers that laid mid thigh on him. The downside…they were a bright hot pink color. Neku blushed just thinking about what he must look like at the moment. A weird looking boy maybe that was on the tall side. Startling baby blue eyes to match his coppery golden orange hair. And not to forget the ever spiky points that never could be tamed. All of him in his glory…wearing hot pick underwear.

Voices were heard ahead and Neku quickly ducked into an open door, the first that he had come across.

(That's kind of suspicious.)

Echoes were bounced around and he could finally hear want the was being said.

'So I heard that the master finally found another psychedelic like himself.' said a defiantly girl voice, sort of high pitched.

'Yeah, but I don't think that this one can last that long anyway. Last time the fox only got two days before the master got feed up with the chastity act and devoured them.' The other voice said, also a girl.

Giggles erupted between them. Seething Neku knew that for sure he was never going to be eaten or forced to do something unwillingly or he'll die trying. His tails bristled along with the rest of him.

'I hope the master can be happy though Eri, it's been quiet all these years that sometimes I wonder why we are even living here. We need to have these halls alive again, instead of such a depressing atmosphere.'

'Well we ARE the maids here Shiki after all, so why don't you get your cute little butt and unlock the door already.'

Neku's palms got all sweaty. The door in question of being opened was the current one that he had ducked behind. He did not at all want to look at the faces of the girls, that joked around with death so easily. Life is a freedom that should be savored, not eaten in one gulp. Hopefully he will be able to not be eaten either.

Jumping behind a dusty couch near him, Neku willed his body to become invisible. Sometimes this worked other times it didn't, but anger seemed to fuel the power so he poured his every mad thought that was in his body and desperately tried to become invisible.

Then the door opened.

'Ughhhh I hate dust!' Eri whimpered.

'Well duh, what do you expect? The only jobs we can get is being maids or kitchen help.' Shiki tossed back, coughing. 'I don't think my hands have fully healed from the blender incident to think about the kitchen part.'

A large sigh could be heard, 'I know, I'm sorry Shiki.'

'It's fine Eri, let's just hurry and clean so that we can get out of the nursery and have some ramen.'

(A nursery?)

'PUH-LEASE, like the master will ever have any babies, he might as well grab all the other psychedelic foxes he can and eat them, than to actually think about having kids. Kids can be such a nuisance, my cousin Uzuki was a hand full and still is! I'm just glad she is old enough to run around with Kariyu and do some guarding around the castle.' Eri snorted.

'But isn't she only 11 Eri?' Shiki asked dusting closer to Neku's hiding place. Getting too close for comfort in Neku's perspective, hopefully he was truly invisible.

'Yeah so? She is like the top reaper this place has ever seen. One wrong move and that gun of hers will shock you! And hot damn it hurts like a mo fo too.'

(These girls are loons.)

'But Eri-'

*BAM*

'Hey have either of you seen Neku?' said a new voice out of breathe.

Neku became paralyzed, not those blasted twins again. And by the sounds of it, Rin.

'Neku. Who's Neku? We've been in this dreadful room dusting and cleaning forever, why pray tell would we have seen anybody with the name of Neku?' Complained Eri.

A sarcastic laugh filled the room. 'Really now Eri? Just cleaning a lone is not work enough for you two I'm guessing. Why don't I up it up to cleaning the ceilings hmmmm?'

(Gammit I need to get out of this place.)

'SHUDDUP.' Neku snarled out through clenched teeth. He was finally feed up with them all talking. Jumping up from his hiding place his fingers dugged into the couch, with his tails twitching behind him.

The people in the room abruptly stopped bickering.

'You guys give the worst head aches ever. Yap yap yapping! Do girls do this all the time? Make problems where there need not be any?'

'Well esssscccusse me, but you have no right to tell me what to do mis-tuh.'

'Ummm Eri…' Shiki whispered yanking at her sleeve.

'Stop it Shiki I'm a big girl I can handle this. Now listen to me big foxy boy, I'm a hundred percent Jelly Swechno, and I'm not taking bull from nobody.' Eri finished pointing her thumb at herself.

Rin giggled behind her hands. 'You should from him though Eri.' some snorts came with her giggling. 'He's the masters' mate.'

There seemed to be a hush on the room, then….

'Ah, shit.' Eri cursed trying to make herself smaller. 'I'm sorry, ummm I'll just…' She drew some blanks.' I know how about I leave the room with Shiki!' Then much quieter as so nobody else could hear. 'Come on Shiki let's vamoose.'

The two girls were out of the room in a flash, and taking Neku's pent up anger with them.

He huffed, the people in this castle were crazy. And not in a good way. Jumping on the couch, Neku covered his eyes, then peeked at Rin who was still in the room with him.

'Now what? You going to drag me away?' He calmly said.

'Oh Neku. You worry wort.' She jumped down next to him. 'I'm not mean I just know what's best for others. I won't force you to go any where you don't want to go. How about I give you a grand tour of the place. Does that sound nice?'

Tears ebbed from Neku's eyes. 'I don't want to be here Rin.'

Softly he felt arms envelop him, while his ears were lightly petted. 'I know Neku, you'll be fine. You just need some time to get used to it all. The first few months I was always trying to escape, but then I realized something: I like it here. This place is the safest ever, there are good people here, you just have to get to know them. And you know what's even more special for you, is that you get the master all to yourself. You just need to open your heart up okay Neku? Not every thing in this world is scary, you just need some good direction.'

'…..wow that is very,' Neku had a blank face on, probably the best poker face ever. 'Sappy.' Oooohhh right in for the puncher. His arms came around Rin. 'Thanks.'

A goofy smile came over her face, 'Don't mention it, but I'll hold up to that promise mkay. You want to see the castle right?'

'Sure I guess so.'

'Okay! Oh but you need to get dressed first,' Rin giggled. 'Those boxers just won't cut it.'

Neku giggled with her. 'I know that.'

'Oh and here's your phone. Why don't you look at it some, kay?' She skipped out of the door towards the masters room. 'Hurry it up now, ya'hear?'

'Yeah, yeah I'm coming.' And a rare smile graced his lips, then he opened the flip phone. On the home screen was a picture of him and the master sleeping together….nearly naked.

Neku growled. 'Oh I'm defiantly fighting back no matter what.' He ran out of the room to catch up to Rin.

But Neku the harder you fight it, the harder you'll fall, in love that is.

-LINE-

Hope you liked it, and Joshy is MIA right now, and Len is a man-whore, so you get the picture. Yes I do think that girls talk a lot but in this scene I was like wanting to show the bitchy/mothery side of Rin, and add in some characters. Mmmmm night everybody...I spent a couple hours on this, (secretly reading yaoi at the same time.) SHHHHHHH don't tell! Night peeps and bai bai


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**

Hey everybody who might read this, I'm back and this is the next part. I mean duh this is the next part, but still. Anyway I've added a cookie chapter, because a) I love cookies, and b) cookies can and will make you hyper active to some degree. Anyway enjoy!

**Warning**

If you haven't seen the previous chapters, then you may already know that I'm not very experienced in writing so that's step one. Next this IS boyxboy, but I'm sort of slow so screw me! And finally I do not own twewy but their bodies are mine at the moment for my intertainment and now yours. Also the Vocaloids neither.

-LINE-

'And this is the kitchen.' Rin said with flourish.

'Wow.' Neku whispered, awed at the sights he was seeing in front of him. The kitchen was smaller on the outside, but behind the door, one that swung open on hinges with out a knob, hid the delightful things inside. It was all nice and shiny clean with everything to appeal to the curiosity in us all. Chrome finishes jutted out from the walls; pans, bowls, and utensils hung up just trying to get everybody's attention. Really it was a place that Neku was just itching to try out.

She giggled. 'I know, hey Neku do you know how to cook? We can make anything you want, there's everything in here, and things you wouldn't ever even think of too. Oooh we can make something for the master too!' Then nonchalantly Rin pointed to the area above the stove. 'But the only things that I know you can't ever touch are above in that cupboard okay?'

'Yeah, hmmm I wonder what we can make.' he started moving around in the vast room, looking and poking around looking at what all was in the room. Then he spotted the chocolate chips. His mood brightened even more. 'Rin, Rin, RIN! Let's make some chocolate chip cookies!'

'Hell yeah.' She yelled fisting her hand in the air. Throwing an apron on and giving one to Neku, she started tossing ingredients out.

Rin smirked. 'This is going to be good.'

-LINE-

On the other side of the castle, a dark portal opened within the master bedroom. Out came Joshua looking rather crossly. There was blood all over his body and clothes, and it couldn't be said if it was just his…or someone else's. His deep purple eyes took in the disarray of the room.

He sighed 'I guess I can assume that Neku in now dressed. I wonder what he's wearing though.' Josh smirked then caught himself in the mirror. 'Damn, I look like shit,' he rubbed his arms up a long a very bad looking bruise. It extended past his shoulder blade to his back. When Josh took off his shirt, he hissed. 'At least that Cantus is taken care of finally.'

The shower dinged, he got the hot water setting on and sighed. Not that water wasn't the most pleasant of things but it was the best melee he could use to heal himself. Touching the water he slowly felt the water moving all over his body. It healed the cuts, bruises, and other defaults that had became of his skin. Blood stained water went down the drain, leaving behind newly glistened skin.

His tails had disappeared whenever he had gotten within the shower, floating around as silver flame like signs, with purple moving in them. This is what held the power of a psychedelic fox, really his name sake in essence. While he healed he could see where his power belonged to as well his heart, body, and mind. As a soul mate concept you could say. Killing anything in his way was the only thing he had know, and possibly ever will, but that doesn't mean things won't change.

Josh clutched his hands around his face rubbing softly at it. Life had been on an abnormal playing field for him, but now he actually was feeling something for this young psychedelic fox. Feelings that had been growing since he had first seen him in the valley. That noticeable smirk sprayed along his lips, lips that couldn't wait to test out what lay behind Neku's.

With the shower done with, he climbed out and his nine tails rippled behind him. A surge of power went threw him, like electricity in a current, making him feel not so sluggish anymore. Deciding to throw yoga pants on and a sliming shirt, he left his room and through the door. The soft pads of his feet the only thing that could be heard as he walked down the halls looking for Neku. Anticipation eating away at him.

-LINE-

In the kitchen both Rin and Neku had almost finished making cookies. The problem being they did not even know all the things that they had put in them, besides the chocolate chips of course.

Neku was sporting a cute sky blue apron. Rin had gotten at his hair saying that it was so spiky and long she wanted him to model for her. End result of this modeling incident was that his hair was put up with multiply rubber bands, and cute hair clips and his face had been a victim in this also. If Neku could see his reflection he would probably go all berserk but neither the Psychedelic nor Grindcore, were in their right state of mind.

All around them was the sweet smell of baking cookies and the gooey chocolate in them. The bad part is that they were still baking.

'Neku, are they done yyyyeeeetttttt?' Rin whined messing with his hair some more.

He looked at the timer and sighed, 'No Rin we still have 5 minutes, don't you remember we made a huge batch of cookies?'

She tied another piece of his hair up. 'I know that Neku but if we just test them now it wouldn't be that bad.' Then she smiled a huge 1,000 watt type smile.

Light giggles went between them. Really these two had already eaten a lot of cookie dough and their sugar high will only be going up by the time the cookies was done.

The timer dinged and cookies were immediately popped out. Chocolate melted perfectly with cookie, and the two Noises ohhhed and ahhhed at the beautifulness that they had made. What a perfect scene to have Joshua walk in…with their sugar high in full force.

-LINE-

'Hey anybody in here?' Josh said as he looked around the swing door. He had been looking through out the castle for a while, and he now had come across the kitchen. What could be remarked was his confusion after he walked in. Suddenly a figure sped at him, and he was tossed on the ground.

'Joshy, Joshy, Josh-kun!' Cooed Neku, as he lightly bounced on Joshua's body.

The sight in front of him was very beautiful. Neku had been Rin's model indeed. His hair was decked out with little bows, ribbons, clips, ponytails, and other cute girly like things. Now then his face had been taken over with makeup, and the smears of chocolate could be noticed from his mouth. But most of all Josh noticed the apron, it complimented Neku's figure quite nicely, along with the bright yellow shirt underneath, and the skinny jeans too.

'Hello Neku, you seem hyper.' Josh smirked, loving the feel of Neku on him.

'Mhmm, Rin and I made some chocolate chip cookies, you want some?' He said offering one to Josh. With every word said, at the same time Neku bounced on Josh. It felt very sexual, in Joshua's mind that is.

Josh caught his breath, as he felt Neku's cute little bottom against his crotch, making a chain reaction. The Psychedelic fox on bottom had suddenly got really horny.

Chuckling Joshua said, 'Neku.'

The noise in question cocked his head to the side and said, 'What?' While munching on a cookie.

'What are your thought's on me?'

Mumbling through the cookie Neku said fast, 'Idon'tknow.' In one gulp.

'Well Neku, can I see inside of your head perhaps?' Josh said sitting up so that Neku sat right in his lap, holding Neku's hips to him.

'Maybe.' Neku said, hugging him very suddenly, his nose glanced over Josh's neck sniffing at him. 'You smell very nice Josh.'

'Not as nice as you Neku.' Josh said, licking at Neku's ear.

Neku jumped away some getting bright red, stumbling. 'J-j-josh, what are you doing?'

'Nothing much,' He responded, then licked at the chocolate in the corners of Neku's lips. Then he backed away from Neku to see his reaction. 'I like the chocolate very much, but I think I'll like the taste of you better.'

A dumbfounded Neku stared back at Josh, a little bubble headed at first, then things started to click. 'Ohhh you want a kiss! Okay.' Neku said his sugar rush coming back on in full force. He puckered his lips up for Josh to kiss him. It was like a dream come true…in a way.

'Okay.' Joshua said, diving in for the kill. He softly took Neku's lips against his own, loving the feel of it. Not noticing their situation, nor that they might not be alone, Josh started to test the waters out more, with his tongue.

In the background, Rin could see everything, and was taking pictures of it all too. That evil smirk was firmly sprayed on her face, a hundred pictures down, many more to go. Then it all crashed, when in fact a pan was dropped to the floor and an 'Eeep!' was heard.

All the heads turned to the source of the sound, a trail of saliva connected Neku to Josh, which Rin snapped with her camera in the perfect moment.

'I'm sooo soorrryyy.' Shiki mumbled out trying to scramble from the embarrassing situation. Her cheeks held a bright blush as she tried to move back from the room. She was a Happycore Bat, and lightly her wings on her back was causing more harm than help in her endeavor, knocking things aside. Then she ran out of the room.

Neku finally got the gist of what just happened. He too started getting all embarrassed and blushed like mad, his ears flattened down and he shied his eyes from Josh. 'Ummm…' He mumbled out, clutching at Josh's shirt getting Josh to quirk his eyebrow at him. 'I don't know why I did that I'm sorry.'

Josh chuckled a bit, and kissed at Neku's head, hugging him. 'I think I like your hyperactive side. Oh and Rin how many pictures did you get anyway?'

'Two hundred and fifty seven!' She cooed, going through them. 'Wanna see?'

Hiding his head Neku said 'I hate you.'

'Oh Neku, you don't mean that.' Josh said brushing his lips against Neku's. 'Your mind says you want more.'

'…You read my mind! That's downright mean and dirty!' Slapping Joshua's face, Neku huffed out of the room leaving a smirking Josh, and an equally smirking Rin.

'So how did Neku taste master?'

'Very sweet, and like chocolate, at least right now that is.' Sighing Joshua looked at his phone. 'Rin, I don't think love is the first think that covers what I'm feeling.'

'That's awesome, so you reeeaaaallllyyy want to see this picture in particle.' She said, handing the camera to Josh. It was a simple shot really, but it held a mother load of emotions. In the picture it was Neku kissing Josh his eyes closed, but happiness could be seen on both the faces within the kiss. And quiet possibly love too.

It was such a sweet moment that needs to be relived over and over and over and over again.

-LINE-

Ahhh sweet love! Or maybe not...depends on what happens hmmm? Well I hope you enjoyed and liked it, bai bai for now!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**

Ummm *blushes* this is the true sex scene for me and I hope you like it. I'm not that very good at them yet, and this is my first time making something like this sooooo enjoy!

Oh and I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed, everytime I see a new one my heart beats faster, and I start wanting to make more for you guys!

***warning*** This is bl and if you haven't read til now and realized that then sucks to be you! And the ultra nummy bodies of Neku and Joshua are not mine, they are just on loan...for EVER! (just kidding.) Later~

-LINE-

The days had been slowly getting shorter, and still Neku would run a way from Josh. He just didn't want his heart to be taken from him even if he knew he would give it to Joshua willingly. Neku fantasized about Josh's lips and other things as well, but gave himself a mental slap at his dirty perverted mind. Even though it was getting colder outside and the sun kept disappearing fast, inside the walls of the castle Neku thought it was way too hot.

It seemed like nobody knew what he meant when he would say it was too hot, on the contrary they would say it was too cold. Why did his body feel so warm, more so when Josh was close?

(This is too much.)

The only place he could find peace it seemed was the library. He picked up a book for the day and sat down in the comfiest couch, but soon was asleep after the first page. He lay dreaming about Josh, and other things that involved the castle, what a mystery this all was.

-Line-

'Josh, what have you been doing about your mate? Is he preggers yet? I want to play with your kits eckkkkkk!' Eri shrieked, dragging at his arm a bit. The staff at the castle had finally found the perfect job for Eri, she was the clothing maker now, with Shiki as her seamiest. At the moment they were busy making Josh's clothes, because it seemed like all of his former clothes always came back bloody and ripped. Not ripped by Neku, like Joshy wished.

Twirling his hand some Josh frowned, 'No Eri, I don't think that Neku is one of the males that can get pregnant anyway. I think if he is the one, but we will have to be childless, that is if he will ever let me touch him.' The frown deepen and he looked away from her sad glaze.

'Master I think that he is in heat though.' A quite voice near his ankles said.

His eyes brightened some and then they took on a icy glaze. 'How would you know this Shiki?'

She blushed some then coughed hastily, 'Well I've been giving him some of my yaoi books, and I think he likes them. He also been asking me some weird questions, like why it's so hot in the castle, when it's the coldest day.' She bumped up to his ear level, and whispered into it. 'I think you need to jump him and get him in the same room with you. He knows how two men do it, but be gentle master, show him the love okay.'

A wicked fantasy popped into Joshua's head, he growled at this knowledge. 'Okay Shiki I will, and thanks.'

She smiled at him 'Okay, oh and by the way he might be in the library, just fyi.' She smirked, dragging Eri out with her.

'Later master I'll take you measurements at another time kay.' Eri winked walking out of the room with her friend Shiki.

-LINE-

Neku's eyes were shut tight, and his gentle snores echoed through the room slightly.

His dreams were more of nightmares and somehow it had to do with another psychedelic fox like him. All the time when he was about to grasp the edge of the dream to make it piece together it to reality he would wake up. This time though he woke up due to a smell that entered his mind.

It was a light wavy smell that if you tried to place it, it would remain elusive. His eyes popped open and Neku looked into two beautiful violet eyes that stared back at him. The temperature suddenly went sky high with heat as the two boys looked at each other.

No thought was going through either of their minds. Both were wearing too much clothing and time seemed to slow down. Their tails seemed to wave around in excitement also.

Neku was laying on a couch at the moment and his body was on fire. 'Josh, I want you. I don't know why, but I want you, and only you.' His arms reached out to Joshua, and his lips just begged to be kissed.

Sliding over to Neku, Josh bent to take his lips. He played with Neku's lips, and was soon granted entrance into his mouth. Soon both their lips were swollen and the taste of each others mouth's was so overpowering. The heat between them was so much, that being pressed so much to each other wasn't enough. They needed to be skin to skin, the sooner the better.

Josh rubbed down Neku's sides earning a shiver from him and he grabbed Neku's shirt off. A little bit of his mind came back to Joshua and he realized they were in a very uncomfortable spot. Especially for his cute ukes' first time. 'Let's go back to my room.' He purred close to Neku's fluffy ear. Whimpering Neku nodded his head, wrapping his arms around Josh's neck and lightly kissing at him.

Not needing any more encouragement, Josh picked Neku up bridal style and opened a dark portal. They stepped out, dropping on the big bed. Their mouths found each other once again, sucking at each others tongue. Josh started to attack Neku's pants after he fastly took it off, while Neku tried to get at Josh's shirt. Finally getting frustrated at the shirt he cleanly ripped it in half and licked at Josh's nipples.

'Huff, even though you never did this before you're pretty good Neku.' His breathing became labored when Neku decided that touching his dick seemed better.

A smile came onto his mouth and Neku said. 'Be thankful to Shiki then, I think I would like to be with only you though.' The last part he mumbled. He took his mouth to Josh's and his body rubbing against him as well. Friction of the rubbing caught them both, and moans were breathed out of their mouths.

A thump came as Joshua threw Neku down and bite at his neck. Neku whimpered feeling the teeth bite him. 'You are mine, only mine. Don't ever leave me.' Josh said lapping at Neku's neck.

'I don't want to.' Neku breathed pulling down at Josh's pants. The boxers was the only things keeping both of them away from each other. But most noticeable was that they could see that both the other was painfully hard.

Something that was also painfully oblivious was that their tails might be in the way. 'Neku you want to know a trick? Think about being airless and having no tails.' His own were now around him seeming to crowd closer to them.

Neku reached out to one of his tail signs and the craziest thing happened, it attached itself to Neku's skin. 'Wwwwhat's happening Josh.' His own were now gone also entwining with Josh's own at the same time. They were elegant blue with a coating of orange swirling inside.

Josh moved his hand out to cup one of Neku's and it too went on his skin. 'I don't know Neku maybe we are soul mates.' he said rubbing his head at Neku's.

Neku smiled up at Josh and said. 'Maybe, now kiss me.' Chuckling Josh came down and took his lips. He nudge in between Neku's legs and rubbed his dick against Neku's. Neku's moans turned Josh on even more and he hurriedly got both of the boxers off. His beautiful uke was all his now, and he wanted him to feel the pleasure of all this too.

'Suck on my fingers.' Josh purred rubbing at Neku's nipple. A hushed moan escaped Neku's mouth, but he gladly coated the fingers given to him. The shiver that went down Josh's back made him wonder how it would feel when Neku sucked him down there.

A loud pop came from under him, 'Please fuck me now.' Moaned Neku as he thrusted his hips against Josh's.

The hiss that came from Josh, sort of made Josh want to change his mind. But he didn't want to hurt his Neku, especially right now. 'Soon I just need to prepare you, or it'll hurt.' He lightly kissed all over Neku, making him laugh and giggle.

He then nipped at Neku's neck, while he thrusted a finger into him. Deep moans came from Neku's mouth his fingers grabbing at Josh's back. Two more fingers were slowly pushed into him, scissoring him open.

Finally he slipped his fingers out and lined himself up against Neku. The head of his dick poking at Neku's entrance. 'I'm going to come in now Neku okay.'

'Yeah come into me Josh please.' He rolled his hips at Josh, moaning slightly.

Carefully Josh pushed into Neku, feeling the tightness all around him. He just wanted to fuck him hard but he took it slow for now. Josh got all the way to the hilt and stopped breathing hotly against Neku's neck.

Neku's moans ate up at Josh and he huffed as he thrusted back and forth into Neku. 'Nngh Josh harder.'

Nothing more was spoken, for the two seemed to communicate very well with just their bodies. Josh snaked his hand between their two bodies rubbing up and down on Neku's length. The light panting coming from the boys mouths was quite alluring. If the mischievous girls had any of this in their clutches it would be humiliating, and cute too.

He felt the tighting around his dick as he thrusted deeper and faster into Neku. A loud half yell of pleasure came from his beautiful Neku's mouth. Maybe he had found the sweet spot finally. Joshua tried to aim himself to hit that one spot more, and was rewarded with the moans once more.

'I-I-I'm gonna cum soon, please fill me Josh.' Neku moaned his hips thrusting up.

Josh too was nearing the end and he rubbed more at Neku. 'Me too, cum with me Neku.' And he took his mouth harshly with his.

Pleasure could be smelled all through the room then they finally let go. With a final push Josh released himself into Neku, who seemed to suck his semen up. Whereas Neku gave off his sticky load right in Josh's hand.

The heat started to cool down and Josh pulled out to cuddle next to Neku. His hand was covered in semen and Joshua wondered how Neku tasted. So he brought his hand up to his mouth and licked it. It was a very citusy flavor mixed with chocolate. Yummy.

Neku lightly chuckled. 'You perv Josh.'

'Only for you darling.' He replied. His lips took over Neku's and his hands to his body. Josh then rubbed down at Neku's semi hard dick. 'You ready for more soon?'

Suddenly the rooms temperature went back up and Neku smirked. 'You know it.' He said straddling Josh and stealing his lips for some more fun.

-LINE-

And oh boy whooo it's here yay! Gosh I know like nothing about writing this part but hopefully it gets better with time hmmm? I really hope you like it cause it's better with this type of scene than just saying they went in the bedroom and went all yum diddity stuff tehe. More to come hoply and also Neku might become a bitch oh my!

Two branches of doing this have come into my mind so really 1 or 2? MWAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA please pick or I'll make my sister pick and she is bad with picking! Bai Bai and good night!


End file.
